happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Something in the Way You Spook
Something in the Way Yoy Spook is an HTFF Episode where Spooky causes chaos at a costume party. Roles Starring * Spooky * Party Featuring * Shakey * Showers * Pouches Appearing * Kringle * Party Freak Plot The episode begins in the home of Party, who is dressed as a clown. She hangs a scythe over a doorway and looks around her home, which is fully decorated with Halloween item. She smiles just as the doorbell rings. Party rushes over and opens the door, letting in Shakey, Showers and Pouches. She looks outside briefly before closing the door. Shortly after doing this whoever, Party Freak shows up, dragging an unhappy Kringle. Party Freak rings the doorbell but as he does a shadow falls over him and Kringle. Back inside, the sound of the two screaming is barely heard over music, however having heard the doorbell still, Party opens the door to find Spooky, coated in blood, wearing Kringle's shirt and Party Freak's face like a mask. Party assumes this is Party Freak in a costume and with hearts in her eyes, lets him in. Once inside, Spooky prepares to strike Party with his ax, but stops when he spots a better target, Showers attempting to switch off a chocolate fondue maker. Spooky rushes over and turns up the fondue pot. Shower's looks at Spooky, annoyed but upon looking into his eyes, he erupts into flames. This isn't truly happening as shown by the view point of Party. Shower's looks around screaming and spots a "Bucket of water". He cheers and pours it on himself, only for it to actually be the fondue.Party sees this, but doesn't truly realize what just happened as she is busy looking lovingly at Spooky, still thinking him to be Party Freak. Nearby, Pouches stuff an entire bowl of candy in her mouth unaware that Shakes is eyeing the fluff on her tail. Spooky taps on Shake's shoulder and Shakes looks at him and ends up of course looking in his eyes. Suddenly all the fluff on Shake's costume seems to come alive and attack him. Pouches hear's Shake's screaming and turns to see him literally attacking himself. Pouches also ends up looking into the eyes of Spooky and to her, her stomach starts to shrink. Pouches freaks and starts solving more food into her mouth. At this point, Party notices the state of her guests. Shower's running around screaming with burning fondue on him, Pouches gorged on food and Shakes tearing his own fur off. Pouches still thinks Spooky is Party Freak and grabs him. She rushes towards the door hoping to escape safely with Party Freak. However she suddenly stops and looks back to see Spooky has sliced her hand off with his axe. Party screams as Spooky raises the ax to kill her but just then Shower's runs into the wall by them and the force causes the scythe hanging in the doorway, right over Spooky, to fall. Spooky's head falls to the ground as his body vanishes in smoke. Party sighs in relief but then notices that everyone else is also dead. Still she keeps smiling and just picks up the head of Spooky and throws it out the window. The episode ends with Spooky's head winking. Deaths # Leif and Party Freak are killed offscreen by Spooky. # Showers smashes his head open against a well. # Shakes rips his own skin off. # Pouches' over eats and chokes, Injuries # Showers is burned by chocolate fondue. # Shakes beats himself up. # Party's arm is cut off. Trivia * This episode shows a bit of Kringle and Party Freaks' friendship. It also reveals that Party may be romantically interested in Party Freak. *The title is a reference to Something In The Way You Move by Ellie Goulding. *While this is not his debut, this is Spooky's first starring role. Category:Season 93 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images